Accidentally Married
by Myhoniahaka
Summary: "My ass doesn't hurt, so I did not bottom." In which, a drunken escapade leads to some surprising results.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! You won't believe how excited I am about this one. It's definitely not easy to write, especially because it doesn't have too much angst. Shocking, right? Me, not writing a shit-ton of angst? But exploring this side of writing has been fun. Hard, but very fun.

Beta-ed by the lovely Loveroffanfiction

So, without further ado...

Enjoy!

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised him that Naruto would be upset.

He didn't particularly care for the pout, or the heavy, but still shining blue eyes. An hour ago, he didn't care for the alcohol. But that changed after Naruto somehow convinced him to stop working—and how he managed that, Sasuke didn't know—but the desired results were in, because a numbing buzz drifted through his mind, and although Naruto had his arms crossed in an almost childish gesture, Sasuke could tell he was happy that the effects of alcohol could, in fact, affect him.

"I still can't believe you're only here for a week." Naruto said, his tan arm reaching for the bottle of ale. Naruto insisted on drinking as a way to celebrate Sasuke's return from a three month mission. And now, after getting Sasuke to take a few gulps, he plopped onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke blinked as a mop of blond found itself tangled against his neck, and he let his hand hover over Naruto's hair. He'd always had this strange urge to comb his hands through Naruto's hair. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, and Sasuke had always been so curious about it. He wanted to feel those soft locks between his fingers. To smooth out the birds-nest and fix the monstrosity of tangles that no doubt took over, and with a soothing buzz resounding through his head, the possibility of actually touching that hair felt real. So when Naruto nuzzled his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, Sasuke dug his hands in.

And it wasn't what he expected.

There weren't nearly as many tangles as Sasuke anticipated. Instead, he found that it was curly and rough—not messy as he always thought, but impossible to tame, just as Naruto claimed.

And if it weren't for the fact that his hair was anything but, Sasuke would have called it soft simply because there was a smoothness to it that he couldn't describe.

Sasuke smiled, leaning back into the couch and letting the alcohol take him. They'd been lounging around for hours. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be working on the mission report. It was due in a few hours. But the more Naruto _laughed_ and _talked_ and _squeezed his hand_, the less work Sasuke wanted to do.

And so he stopped working, took some of that alcohol, and drowned himself in everything Naruto.

And the best part of it all was when Naruto rested his head on his lap, shoulder or chest. Sometimes all three as he tried to fight the restlessness that overtook him. And had Sasuke been able to concentrate properly, he might have pushed Naruto away. Few people were allowed to touch him. But Naruto had always been an exception, hadn't he? Besides, the buzz in his mind smoothed out when Naruto held onto him, or when Sasuke held onto Naruto, or when he thread his fingers through those golden locks.

"You can always come with me." He whispered, a flutter settling in his stomach as he gently pressed his lips to Naruto's head.

But Naruto would never do that.

Sasuke coiled his finger around a particularly long lock as Naruto breathed in deeply. He felt himself relax more and more as the clock ticked by. A strange warmth flowed through his body, and he often found himself curling his toes as he glanced down at that beautiful mop of golden hair. It wasn't like Ino's bleached blonde hair. No. Naruto's hair was golden, like the sun.

Naruto settled himself in Sasuke's lap, face tilted ever so slightly into his neck. He didn't know exactly what they were doing—why they were holding each other like this—it wasn't like they were a couple. But Sasuke snaked an arm around Naruto's waist anyways. It wasn't like they never found themselves in odd positions while sparring. But this was different. It _felt_ different. Felt _intimate_.

They often had the other pinned to the ground while sparring, gazing into each other's eyes, hands clasping the others wrist to keep them held down. They would just sit there, one straddling the other. Whoever was on top depended on who managed to topple the other. Usually it was Sasuke. And sometimes it was Naruto. But lately, Naruto would drag his hand through Sasuke's hair, fingertips leaving a trail of warmth on Sasuke's scalp. But then he would scrunch his nose and throw himself off of Sasuke with some excuse to head home.

Naruto smacked his lips, hands clasped tight to the bottle. "Hmmm, but I have friends here, ya know? People I don't wanna leave. I'll miss them."

Except Naruto always said that.

Naruto shuffled until he was no longer sitting on his lap, but had his thighs pressed against Sasuke's hips, straddling him like they did while sparring. His hands held the soft cushion of the couch—right beside Sasuke's head— so that Sasuke was pinned. But again, this was different. Because Naruto's eyes were so, so blue, a shade of sky and azure and _Naruto_. And they weren't sparring. They were _talking_, and they were _drunk_, and they were having _fun_.

He could feel Naruto's breath on his face, the heat of his skin, and Sasuke cocked his head. Naruto's eyes were dilated, a sure sign that he was drunk as well.

Sasuke squinted, his vision blurring around the edges of Naruto's face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd let anyone get so close to him—mentally _or _physically_—_excluding the times when he fought with Naruto. But this was different. _Better_. Even when he had to focus more to make out the shape of his face, Sasuke still didn't mind.

He grabbed the bottle again. Naruto's face was reddening from the alcohol. They'd been drinking gradually for hours now, and by how light their current bottle was, they'd have to run to the pantry to grab some more.

He blinked owlishly as Naruto smiled. It was a small smile, one that sent another buzz of warmth through his mind, and Sasuke squinted. For some reason, he felt as though there was something important about that smile. Something beautiful but also missing. So he tried to figure it out, but when Naruto nuzzled himself into Sasuke's chest, he decided it best to let it go.

He looked down at Naruto, rubbing his hand up and down his back in rhythmic circles. His body felt so light right now. So warm. The alcohol must have been taking some real effects, because he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

And he didn't want it to end.

"Yeah, alright. Not coming with. I get it."

He lulled his head back. A part of himself still believed that maybe someday, Naruto would run away with him. Konoha had done so much harm in the past. And yet the village still had so much of Naruto's loyalty.

He heaved a deep breath. Naruto's skin was warm on his chest, and unconsciously, he wove his fingers between those blond locks again. Naruto's hair was always so soft. Thick, but soft, and Sasuke loved threading his fingers through his scalp.

And by the way Naruto leaned closer, he loved it, too.

"You don't have to _keep_ traveling with me if you get lonely." Sasuke said.

Naruto stiffened, and Sasuke's fingers stopped their continuous motion as Naruto sat back up. His eyes held a tint of red when he looked at Sasuke, and the tension in his neck made his pulse pop.

"I'm _not_ lonely." He said.

"I never said you were."

Naruto pushed on his chest, a frown marring his face as he scrunched his eyes.

"I'm not!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No." He said, "I suppose you're not."

_When I'm around, at least. _

Naruto never, not once, tried to gather attention when Sasuke was around.

"But maybe," Naruto said. "There's something that can bind us together."

Sasuke quirked a brow, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and taking several more gulps.

The faint dots lining his vision made thinking rather difficult, and Sasuke glanced at the large pile of paperwork he still had to fill out. He didn't want to do it, but wasn't that why he was talking instead? Naruto's mouth was still moving, saying things that Sasuke could only understand as mumbles, and he squinted once more at him.

_Bind us together. _

He definitely liked the sound of it. Loved it even. It made that buzz and warmth spread through him again, and the feeling was so amazing, so warm and soothing and loving, that Sasuke had to hear more of how they could be bound together.

"I'm listening." He said.

Naruto gave him a smile that reached his eyes and giggled. His head tilted downward, a blush tainting his cheeks. Had Sasuke not been so distracted by the way Naruto's thighs brushed up against his hips, he might have found the behavior strange. But then Naruto looked up, _into Sasuke's eyes, _and he knew that there was no return after that.

Sasuke raised his hand until it was cupping Naruto's cheek, and he traced those whiskers over and over and over again.

He swallowed. What were they talking about again?

"Marriage." Naruto said, triumph and confidence swarming his voice.

Sasuke frowned. "Marriage?"

Naruto, eager to explain, nodded quickly. "If we're married, then I don't have to jump through hoops in order to get permission to see you."

Sasuke took a sip of alcohol. Marrying Naruto, the man of blond hair and blue eyes, who chased him across the world and fought him and loved him and forgave him and sparred with him and talked to him and loved him…

He gazed into those eyes again. _Bind us together._ Forever. Until the end of time. With Naruto.

He licked his lips, his eyes burning like acid.

He loved that idea.

"You'll still have to jump through hoops in order to see me."

"Not as many."

Sasuke lowered his eyelids. Naruto's face was so warm, and those whiskers had no texture. It was like a birthmark. Engrained onto his face so deep that it couldn't be felt. But Sasuke traced them anyways, because those marks were so prominent that he wouldn't be Naruto without them.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "We're best friends, 'Suke. So give me a reason why we shouldn't."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. One reason. There had to have been one. But every time the logic of how they weren't even a couple tried to infiltrate his mind, all he could see was Naruto and those eyes and the idea of loving him forever was not one that brought a sense of dread.

"I can't think of anything now, but—"

Naruto tugged on his arm. "Then let's go."

Sasuke blinked, suddenly finding that it was hard to keep his balance as Naruto dragged him away.

* * *

Finding someone to marry them in the dead of night proved difficult. But Naruto managed to find some poor sap and dragged him out of bed so that they could get married in the middle of the street. Or rather, the minister _insisted_ they stay within walking distance of his house for such a last minute marriage. But how ugly and horrible the location was didn't matter. Because this was Naruto and they were about to be bound ever tighter together.

And all he could do as the minister explained sentence after sentence was stare longingly at Naruto's face and memorize every crook and line of his body. The minister never stopped talking. But Sasuke could hardly hear. All he could think about was waking up to see Naruto sleeping soundly beside him.

Naruto often giggled during the ceremony. It wasn't a giggle of awkwardness or anything. No. Naruto was just being Naruto. He was overly excited and a little too drunk, but the minister had doubts about how serious Naruto was taking this, so Sasuke laughed with him.

And when the minister got to the section where they were supposed to say "I do," Sasuke jumped on the balls of his feet and said the words that he never imagined himself saying until this night.

And Naruto said them, too.

"You may now kiss the, uh, groom."

They held hands throughout the entire ceremony, and now, as they stared into each other's eyes, Sasuke glanced down at Naruto's lips. He hadn't thought much of them, not until now where he found that they were _plush_ and _pink_ and _kissable_.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous as his chest constricted lightly. Naruto squeezed his hand, grabbed him by the face, and brought their lips together.

Sasuke closed his eyes. It wasn't harsh or desperate, but a spike of lightening jolted through his body as Naruto's lips shifted, and he brought their bodies closer. The idea of having Naruto—forever until death—it was intoxicating. Naruto was kind and sweet and forgiving, and Sasuke didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he was grateful to whatever God who thought him worthy.

He laced his hand through Naruto's hair. The constant buzz in his head was sending flames throughout his body, and as Sasuke curled his toes and clung to Naruto's hair, he felt every muscle in his body begging for more.

The kiss was so pleasant and soft and desperate and perfect that Sasuke struggled to let go. Their breathing was heavy, and when they finally broke away, Naruto's breath still mingled on Sasuke's. Sasuke licked his lips, stared into those eyes for the millionth time that day, and found that he couldn't let go.

* * *

Aaand that's the first chapter! Good? bad? Terrible? Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. It would be especially helpful since this is a genre I'm less familiar with.

Oh, and that kissing scene was actually inspired by Victory by Loveroffanfiction. It is a masterpiece of a oneshot, you can find it on AO3, and I can't recommend it enough.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to find an arm wrapped around his stomach.

Blearily, and with a throbbing headache that needed to be nourished, Sasuke ran his hands up and down the arm. He didn't usually have company, nor did he often wake up beside someone. But leathery skin grew lumpy with goosebumps as he feathered the arm holding his waist, and a shudder wracked the body the arm belonged to. Whoever it was had their chest pressed against Sasuke's back, their head resting soundly against his neck and shoulder. Soft breathes ghosted over his neck, sending the tendrils of goosebumps over his own skin.

His eyes, still clogged with sleep, weren't yet ready to open. But he found that he didn't mind the body so much. He couldn't quite recall who it belonged to, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Naruto. There weren't many people in this world who were allowed to get close to him. And Sasuke could only think of one who could possibly get away with snuggling so close, let alone spending the night.

He breathed out a sigh, eyes still closed. There was no one else it could be but Naruto. So he let his body relax as he laced their fingers together. Naruto mumbled something incoherent into Sasuke's neck, but still didn't wake even as he shifted closer into Sasuke's back.

But the sensation was rather... sticky. Instead of the soft cloth of Naruto's shirt—or _his_ shirt—he felt Naruto's bare chest, slick with sweat from the summer heat. Normally, he wouldn't mind at all, or even notice for that matter, because the only time they touched each other was when they sparred and when Naruto got clingy.

Even so, Naruto _knew _that shirts were a prerequisite to cuddling, and yet Sasuke found that they were _both _shirtless.

He grunted when Naruto sighed into his neck again. Now that he was more awake, the feeling was more foreign than warm, and Sasuke shifted. It was a rather sensitive spot that Naruto's breath hit, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull away or let Naruto continue breathing on him like that.

Even so, he wasn't used to skin on skin contact. So while Naruto may enjoy tackling people with bear hugs, shirt or no shirt, Sasuke found that clothes needed to be on.

And this whole situation was far too shirtless for his liking.

"Wake up, dumbass." Sasuke said.

And although Sasuke could tolerate, and sometimes enjoy, the way Naruto often cuddled with him, he did not want his sweaty chest pressed against his own bare skin.

Naruto shifted closer instead, his arm holding tighter.

"I _will_ throw you off the bed."

But Naruto didn't move.

Sasuke heaved a frustrated sigh, flipped around, and shoved Naruto out of his bed.

Sasuke pulled the blankets over his head as Naruto grunted. He heard some faint shuffling, a scream about what the fuck Sasuke was doing, but when Naruto's voice received no movement on Sasuke's end, Naruto instead climbed back onto the bed.

"I know that wasn't an accident, bastard. Now stop cowering and get out of those blankets."

The bed decreased as Naruto kneeled on it, and then there was a tug at the blankets. Sasuke kept his hands fisted in the sheets. He didn't want Naruto to realize just how awake he was, and he wasn't quite ready for the incoming lecture about pushing people out of bed, nor did he even want to hear Naruto's voice with the way his head kept throbbing.

"I'd expect more from you, ya know?" Naruto said, "having taught me bed etiquette and all. The least you can do is follow it yourself." Naruto pulled at the blankets again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He _could_ face Naruto, accuse him of cuddling, and embarrass him enough that Naruto would shuffle awkwardly out the door.

Or he could pretend as if nothing happened and move on with life.

The second option was significantly less troubling.

The first would save his pride.

"Then don't spoon me, dumbass." Sasuke said, shoving the blankets off of him. Naruto had his hands clasped around the sheets, still trying to pull them away, but too tired to put much effort into it. If he really wanted to, Naruto would have succeeded, but he had been shoved out of bed so many times that this was more of a routine. And besides, from the way the curtains had yet to shimmer with sunlight, it was far too early for Naruto to be awake enough to _really_ be mad at Sasuke.

"Why are we touching without our shirts?" Sasuke asked, "I made a strict rule about that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling the blankets back on the bed. His eyes were dark in this lighting, less of a gentle blue and more of a hard, dark ocean.

"I don't know, 'Suke. Why are we half naked? That's a question that I—" He froze, face contorting into something pinched and confused. Naruto's finger was pointed accusingly at him, except now it stayed there, halted in the moment as Naruto tried to figure something out. "Why _are_ we half-naked?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he looked down to himself, then to Naruto's own chest. The taut muscles rippled as Naruto leaned forward, sweat slick to his shoulders and neck. Sasuke licked his lips, his gaze wandering over the skin that had previously been pressed against him. But his headache must have been messing with his mind, because for a second, he wondered what it would feel like if Naruto hadn't been as sweaty as he was as he pressed himself hard against his back and—

"I feel like we did something last night." Naruto said. And unbidden, almost _unwelcome, _Sasuke's lips tingled with the taste of ramen and vodka, and even though he knew Naruto's hands were settled in his own lap, Sasuke could have sworn he felt the rough callous' of his palms dig into the small of Sasuke's back.

Naruto squeezed his eyes, holding two fingers to his temple. "But I don't remember what it is."

His voice was a low whisper at the end, and Sasuke felt something flutter in his stomach as an image, even more unwelcome than the tingle on his lips, flashed through his mind. It was a memory of what Naruto's lips had done last night. Where those lips had been, and suddenly Sasuke understood why the taste of ramen lingered on his tongue.

Sasuke let his eyes wander down to those lips. Naruto was still talking, but it was more of a ringing in his ear as Sasuke remembered the jolt of lightening and the feel of Naruto's soft mouth against his—

"Seriously, Sasuke," Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders, eyes serious and determined as he leaned into Sasuke's face. "I don't remember what we did last night. Not at all."

And that was when Sasuke realized it.

He didn't mind last nights kiss. No. He had _enjoyed it. _

And Naruto seemed to like it just as much.

But it felt like something forbidden. Like they had crossed some sort of line and changed something irreversibly. There was something wrong with what they had done. But Sasuke couldn't remember anything except the way he had enjoyed himself in the feel of Naruto. Couldn't remember what it was that they had done or why they kissed the way they did.

"We got wasted is what we did." Sasuke said.

And until he figured out what else happened last night, Naruto was on his own in remembering it.

"And that's it. We just got wasted. It'll come back to us in a couple hours. Or days."

"Yeah, I guess..." Naruto mumbled, eyes shifting downward.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and gave a tug, a silent request for Naruto to join him in bed once again, so long as he grabbed a shirt, of course. The sweat on his body might have dried by now, but Sasuke wasn't going to admit that he could, potentially, enjoy this particular skin on skin contact. And he didn't even know if he _would. _Only that his mind was a traitor to the rules Sasuke was so strict about.

Naruto got the message. He always did. So he got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from the closet. He didn't bother with the frog pajamas he wore religiously every night, nor did he wear that sleeping cap that drove Sasuke mad. But he didn't bother with pants, either. He simply decided that the boxers weren't bothersome enough for Sasuke.

And they weren't, because Sasuke always wore sweats to sleep, so if Naruto decided to wrap his leg over Sasuke's, it wouldn't bother him.

When Naruto did crawl back into the sheets, he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist again. And the feel of it, leathery and soft, was enough for Sasuke to relax again. That kiss that happened last night wasn't memorable for either of them. It was simply something they did while intoxicated. Neither of them were thinking straight. So no matter how much Sasuke might have enjoyed it at the time, it was irrelevant. They weren't sober or aware enough for either of them to truly know if it meant anything or if something could come out of it.

And it didn't matter. It would _never_ matter.

Sasuke sighed as he felt Naruto's shirt, shift against his back. It was better than the sweaty back he woke up to, so he could rest assured that his mind was only playing tricks on him. That kiss must have muddled something inside him. But it would wear off by the end of the day. It had to, otherwise Sasuke might need to change some of the rules about clothes.

And as for the soft breaths on his neck? Manageable. Naruto didn't hit that sensitive spot anymore. So it wasn't something he was torn about. He didn't mind how his neck sometimes rose in goosebumps or the shudder that might wrack his frame. None of it mattered because none of it made sense. And Naruto would never question it anyways.

He lowered his eyelids as sleep crept up to him. But when a leg was wrapped around his thigh, Naruto's entire body tensed before it jerked off him completely.

The sudden coldness hit him hard. He hadn't realized how nice and warm Naruto was until that moment, and he didn't know he could ever miss the slight ghost of Naruto's breath. But when Naruto jumped off of him with a gasp, Sasuke in turn, jumped the same way.

He didn't know what this was about, but Naruto would never cancel a cuddle session without a damn good reason.

"Um, Sasuke?"

Naruto sat up slowly. His throat bobbed as he crossed his legs. And the behavior was so odd that Sasuke followed suit.

"Why are you naked?"

Sasuke looked down at himself, not noticing anything with the way the blankets covered the lower half of his body. But he was right. There was something off about the way the blankets touched his skin. They way Sasuke didn't feel an extra layer of clothes and—

"Fuck." He said.

The only way for Naruto to have realized he was naked was if his leg, or worse, his _groin, _brushed up against Sasuke's ass. And that was embarrassing as fuck because they didn't _do _that sort of thing.

But why the fuck was he naked?

And why had Naruto _only _been in his boxers?

* * *

Sasuke could tell something was wrong when he got to the kitchen. Naruto was fumbling with the kitchen supplies, the box of eggs half open and left out on the counter. He must have been keeping up the normal routine despite how abnormal this morning was.

But when he noticed Sasuke had finally gotten downstairs, the spatula fell from his hands with a clatter. He looked at Sasuke with wide, uncertain eyes and scratched the back of his neck, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He couldn't look him in the eyes, and Sasuke wondered if he should have told Naruto as much as he did.

Sasuke sighed as he walked passed Naruto to put the eggs away. After waking up completely and utterly naked, Sasuke had broached the topic of what he remembered about the night before. Naruto couldn't recall any of it—only that he, too, had an awful headache that morning— but with a kiss came the possibility of other… _things. _WithSasuke being naked, and Naruto having been in his boxers, there was a decent chance that some of those _other things_ could have happened.

And after Sasuke talked about those other things, Naruto left the room to give Sasuke the dignity of dressing alone.

Now, though, an awkwardness hung in the air. Made even worse by the fact that neither of them knew what happened. Naruto picked up the spatula with a slight tremble in his hands, and Sasuke absolutely hated how much detail about the kiss Sasuke had divulged.

He even admitted to the _jolt of lightening _he'd felt. As if there was something to be made from the kiss. As if he'd hoped for some positive reaction from Naruto. As if he wanted something more than a drunken kiss Naruto couldn't even remember.

He curled his hands into a fist, teeth grinding against each other. He shouldn't have gone into so much detail. Shouldn't have told Naruto how the kiss felt even though the feeling was the most vivid part of that memory. Because now, Naruto was fumbling. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. He couldn't make breakfast without dropping the spatula.

And he might have thought that Sasuke wanted_ more_ from him. But he didn't. He simply wanted to be friends like normal. To go on like normal.

He bit his lip as a twinge of disappointment bit at his chest. Yes, the kiss last night felt good. But that didn't mean anything. Even if his body wanted Naruto to touch him that morning. Even _if_ Sasuke often thought of Naruto in a way that was almost _worshipping. _Even _if_ he loved the way Naruto sometimes dragged his fingers through Sasuke's hair while the sparred.

It didn't mean anything.

It _couldn't. _

So he ignored the disappointment raging through his body. He ignored the way his stomach churned by the overwhelming evidence that Sasuke did, in fact, want _more. _And he ignored the way it hurt to see the panic in Naruto's eyes as Sasuke talked about the _other things _they might have done.

He also ignored the way Naruto hadn't bat an eye, except in mild curiosity, as Sasuke described the kiss they shared last night.

"My ass doesn't hurt." Naruto said.

Sasuke gagged on his own spit, his eyes widening. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? And why the fuck would Naruto ever say such a thing?

He opened his mouth to speak—to demand any sort of explanation—but nothing left his lips except the choked word of _what? _

Perhaps he'd misheard. Naruto couldn't have said something like that. He _didn't _say things like that. Even if Naruto had consumed an abhorrent amount of porn under Jiraiya's training—which Naruto often complained about with a fondness for the man— he still never, not once, not _ever, _said anything so provocative to _anyone. _

His hearing must have been going bad, and Naruto's cheeks were surly only flushed because of the words Sasuke spoke that morning. Or the fact that Naruto's groin brushed against Sasuke's bare fucking ass that morning.

"I don't think I heard you right." Sasuke said, "did you just..."

"Yes."

Sasuke's jaw locked as Naruto shrugged awkwardly, cracking the eggs into the skillet. Naruto's shoulders were bunched into his neck, gaze focusing intently on the food in front of him.

Sasuke combed a hand through his hair. It was still too early for any of this. The sun hadn't even risen yet. But even Naruto, who often slept in until noon, was wide awake.

He wanted to put this memory in a locked box that would never open, but first they had to figure out what happened last night.

Naruto slept in his boxers. Sasuke slept completely naked. They were cuddling then they woke, and they shared a kiss last night.

That was all the information they had.

It could mean anything. Sasuke might have gotten too hot and in a drunken haze, had stripped down to nothing. Naruto obviously wanted another cuddle session. That was nothing new.

But there were too many other possibilities that they couldn't let go of just yet.

"It's just as embarrassing for me, ya know?" Naruto said, eyes meeting his for only half a second before his face flushed red again and he looked back to their breakfast. "But we need to figure out what happened. You mentioned the possibility of you and me—" Naruto gestured to the both of them, as if Sasuke was ever supposed to know what it meant. "So I just wanted to let you know that I didn't, erm, I wasn't... you know?"

Naruto's face was pleading as he hoped to the heavens that Sasuke understood.

But he didn't understand because Naruto was rambling instead of explaining. It was one of those moments where his cheeks tinted pink and his embarrassment turned into incoherent nonsense. Sasuke had been the same at Naruto's words when he first walked into the kitchen, but at least Naruto could make sense of what Sasuke was trying to ask.

"I'm not following." He said.

People may have thought him a genius, but for Sasuke to understand, you had to do more than hint.

Naruto's face reddened again as he gripped the spatula so tight that his knuckles whitened.

"Okay, I'm just gonna..." Naruto heaved a deep breath, closing his eyes gently with a face so red he might have passed out from the heat. But he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes when he said the words that made absolute horror plummet in his stomach.

"My ass doesn't hurt, so I did not bottom."

And Sasuke felt his legs wobble.

It was a funny thing, to be honest, because Sasuke could handle murder and weapons and battle and war. But relationships were alien to him, so much so that he let Naruto take the lead most of the time. The idea of getting close to someone mentally; that had been etched into his mind as a horror scenario until he grew close to Naruto. But the idea of getting close physically?

That was something Sasuke denied could ever happen to him, because he didn't know if he wanted it or how it worked.

And yet, here he was now.

"My ass doesn't hurt, either." Sasuke said.

And he was going to be as blunt as ever, because there was no other way to handle this.

Naruto leaned against the counter, closing his eyes again. "Good. That's good. That means we didn't—"

"Yeah."

Naruto nodded slowly, then sprinkled salt and pepper into the eggs.

"We were drunk, too." Sasuke said. "So even if we did do other... stuff... I doubt we would have cleaned up properly. There should have been a mess. But there wasn't."

And it was a good thing, too, because Sasuke didn't think either of them were ready for anything more than a kiss.

* * *

God, messing with these two idiots was so much fun. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

After it was determined that they did not, in fact, have sex last night, they nibbled on their food. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke every now and then, a blush creeping up to his ears, but when Sasuke met his eyes, he quickly looked away.

Sasuke's finger twitched. It was irritating, to say the least, that Naruto refused to even look at him. He wasn't babbling like an idiot like usual, nor did he laugh or boast or even _talk._

But worst of all, he wasn't being an annoying shit.

And Sasuke hated that.

Neither ate much that morning, and after they finished breakfast with that disturbingly awkward silence, they moved over to the couch and did their own thing. Sasuke grabbed a non-fiction book, and Naruto brought out a sketch pad he could doodle in. It was a routine by now, because this was what they did when one of them stayed the night, and neither wanted to break their routine when so much was already broken.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch—a break in the routine that neither paid attention to—and Sasuke was the one glancing at Naruto this time.

Naruto refused to look back.

Sasuke skimmed through a few paragraphs, reading but not processing. It was hard to focus when he remembered how last night felt. What they did. And it was even harder because Naruto wasn't acting right. A part of him wanted to kick Naruto out of the house and ignore him for a week. By then, the humiliation of describing that _jolt of lightening _would be forgotten. But the other part of him wanted Naruto to stay, wanted to feel his presence, wanted to understand why he liked that kiss.

He furrowed his brows, taking another glance at Naruto. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and Sasuke's eyes dilated as he recalled the way Naruto grazed his bottom lip with that tongue, nicking it with his teeth near the end.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and focused on his his book again. He couldn't be thinking like that. Couldn't remember that night with a fondness, let alone a desire, because he didn't _do_ that sort of thing.

Instead, he focused on the way Naruto evaded eye contact. He wanted to feel anything but what he felt last night, or what he felt looking at that wet tongue. So he thought about how much of a coward Naruto must have been to let a kiss bother him so much, especially one that he couldn't even remember.

Sasuke sighed deeply. He _wanted_ to regret everything about last night. Wanted so desperately to forget the warmth that spread through his body. Wanted to let go of that desire that tingled in the back of his mind even now.

Wanted Naruto to put that tongue back in his mouth where it belonged.

"We need to talk about it." He said.

How else was Sasuke going to gauge Naruto's reaction?

How else were either of them going to remember?

Naruto's hands stilled, his body stiffening. A blush crept into his face for the third time that morning, and Sasuke combed a hand through his hair. Naruto slowly released his pencil. He had to know that this conversation was important. That they needed to know what happened last night.

That Sasuke needed to know everything so he never made that mistake again.

"We can ask around." Naruto said, "maybe someone saw us. If we did anything huge, Ino would have been all over it. Word would spread."

"And all we'd have to do is ask, right?"

Naruto nodded. But asking a random person would only work if it was big enough to warrant gossip. If it wasn't, they would have to ask around until they found someone who saw them. And that could take days depending on how many were out at the same time as them.

"ANBU guard's are always patrolling. They probably saw us." Sasuke said.

So if worst came to worst, they could ask the ANBU.

* * *

Once both of their hangovers lessoned, they strode through the village together. No one bat an eye when they walked past. No whispers. No rumors. It was safe to say that whatever happened, word hadn't spread. Even so, they asked anyone who would listen. No one had an answer, but Naruto made sure to thank every last one of them, anyways.

Sakura had been the most annoying about it, because with one glance at them, she knew that _something_ happened, and she pressured Naruto into spilling hard enough that he blabbed. And fuck him for that, right? Sakura had always been Naruto's weakness. Even years after his crush had dissipated, she was still able to get him to do anything for her.

"I'll ask around, too," she had said, and Sasuke heard a brief sound of protest escape Naruto's lips. "But I won't explain the whole naked part. Just that you can't remember what happened. I'm sure someone has the answer."

She left with a skip to her steps, and neither had the patience nor time to get mad at her for it.

It was fortunate that she'd been kind enough to leave out the fact that they'd woken up naked together. Ino wouldn't have given them the same courtesy. But Naruto wouldn't have opened his mouth to Ino, either.

"This is humiliating." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded passively. He'd been keeping an eye out for any strange looks that held knowledge of what happened last night. After years of people staring at him, Naruto got pretty good at reading people and knowing who had what information based on a glance.

"And we don't even know what happened, either." He continued.

And that was the worst part. The fact that they didn't know. Sasuke hated lapses in his mind. It was why he scarcely drank. But Naruto always had a way of getting him to do things he wouldn't normally do.

"And now Sakura knows..." Naruto said, voice almost a whisper. "She's already told half the village, and now everyone's asking anyone for any information. It'll help us in the long run, but…" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grimace. "We might have done some embarrassing shit last night, and now everyone is gonna know about it."

Sasuke blinked. He didn't mind that so much. The fact that people would find out. He'd gotten used to people hating him now. Being a former traitor would do that, and now there were very few people who truly loved him. And there were even fewer that Sasuke even liked. So what if they did something embarrassing together? They always did that. The only difference now was that they didn't know what it was.

He heaved a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wondered, briefly, how the kiss they shared played a part in last night's festivities. It must have been something. Especially if Naruto had enjoyed it. Perhaps Naruto had hallucinated Sasuke to be a woman, and that was why he kissed Sasuke. There wasn't much explanation besides that. Naruto was as straight as an arrow, and Sasuke doubted that even the strongest of drugs could get him to knowingly and willingly kiss a man, let alone Sasuke.

Because in the kisses they shared in the past, Naruto showed nothing but disgust. There was no way he would have done that except under the influence of alcohol.

He stole a glance at Naruto. His gaze wandered around the village, blue eyes searching every face for any sign that they knew something. His hair was wild and untamed, almost the same as when they woke up that morning. It wasn't often that Naruto stayed the night, but when he did, he lounged around Sasuke's place the entire morning, almost as if he belonged there.

A part of Sasuke wanted Naruto to belong there. Wanted him to stay.

But he shut that part down as soon as it came.

He looked ahead with a huff. By now, if anyone knew, they would have come forward. Sakura had spread word far enough. There was no point in loitering or searching anymore.

"Let's head home, moron. We won't find anything."

Naruto nodded, and they went their separate ways without another word.

Xxx

Moonlight shrouded through his room later that night. Sasuke didn't bother with the light. He knew his way around in pitch black, and if he tripped over something, all he had to do was whip out the sharingan.

Upon making it to his bed, he found that the blankets were upturned. He didn't have the chance to make his bed this morning, and Sasuke grimaced at the fact that he would have to fix the blankets so late at night if he wanted to get comfortable.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Sasuke thought about the way they'd woken up. The shock on Naruto's face when he realized Sasuke was naked. The awkwardness of the entire day. The way Sasuke had enjoyed last night's kiss, and the embarrassment of knowing that _something_ could have happened.

And something _did_ happen. Sasuke could feel it in his gut. He just didn't know what it was yet.

And Naruto _still_ didn't remember anything.

He heaved a deep breath, fixing his bed until there wasn't a wrinkle. Normally, there was an abundance of pillows decorating his bed, but those pillows were for décor only, and Naruto must have scattered them all over the floor last night, because none of them were on his bed right now, and Sasuke wouldn't have dumped them on the floor like that.

He crawled into bed, determined to fix the mess in the morning, and closed his eyes.

Only to see him and Naruto standing before an old, balding man, who looked exhausted yet had glee shining in his eyes. Naruto was giggling like a madman, eyes holding nothing but warmth and love and excitement as he bounced on the balls of his feet. And Sasuke laughed alongside him. For what reason, he didn't know. Because he remembered that there was nothing funny about this, but there was nothing wrong with it, either.

Then the man spoke words of _sickness and health and until death do you part. _

Sasuke whipped his eyes open, realization dawning on him. That man was no ordinary man. He was someone who held a power unlike any other. Someone whom neither Naruto nor Sasuke were ready to see. Someone who could do something neither were ready, nor sober enough, to do.

But they did it, anyways. Because they were intoxicated and stupid and Naruto made Sasuke to do stupid things sometimes.

"Fuck." He said, wringing a hand through his hair.

_Sasuke closed his eyes. It wasn't harsh or desperate, but a spike of lightening jolted through his body as Naruto's lips shifted, and he brought their bodies closer. The idea of having Naruto—forever until death—it was intoxicating. Naruto was kind and sweet and forgiving, and Sasuke didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he was grateful to whatever God who thought him worthy._

He remembered that kiss as easily as he remembered anything else in life. But more than that, he remembered what was said _before _it happened.

Remembered the words they said to each other.

"_I do." _

His breath hitched. But he felt no anger or panic or embarrassment. No. Sasuke felt warm. His entire body was alight with something foreign yet familiar. He didn't understand it. _Couldn't_ understand it. He should be feeling anything but warmth, because Naruto and Sasuke got married last night, and they weren't even a couple.

So why did it make him so happy? Why did it make his toes curl and why was his chest buzzing with something so goddamn warm?

"_If we're married, then I don't have to jump through hoops in order to get permission to see you."_

And that warmth disappeared in a heartbeat, because the reason Naruto did it was not the reason Sasuke did it. And that, more than anything else, made something break inside him.

"Fuck."

* * *

And another chapter is done. I had a lot of fun with this one. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

After 3 rewrites, it's finally ready.

**Warnings:** masturbation, possible second hand embarrassment

* * *

Nothing mattered anymore.

Not the kiss. Not the marriage. Not the jolt of lightening. It was just him and that godawful pain in his chest. So as he roughly pulled a shirt from the closet and shoved it over his head, he kept repeating the mantra of how much none of this mattered. It was all irrelevant. Once they got a divorce, things would go back to normal.

But the thought didn't stop the dagger from embedding itself into his chest.

Sasuke threw his shoes to the ground and stomped on them until they were almost flat. But that didn't matter, either. Because _nothing_ mattered, anymore.

Naruto married him because his drunken mind gave him the illusion that husband privileges existed. Sasuke agreed not only because his drunken mind convinced him it was true, but also because his ability to make decisions was compromised.

And _that_ was why he did it. Because he was intoxicated and stupid. Not because he fucking _wanted_ to. The knot in his chest was caused by the fact that he was not ready to be a husband, and it would ease after the divorce.

So after he was dressed, he stormed out of the house with a scowl. People gave him worried glances. Or scared glances. Sasuke didn't care. They mattered just as much as his marriage did, and he eventually found himself standing outside of Naruto's door.

And standing here, just a door away from his husband, Sasuke recalled the way Naruto responded to learning about their kiss. Not panic. Not disgust. But mild curiosity.

So how would he feel about marriage?

He swallowed, raising his hand to knock, and the moment his knuckles hit the hard wood, the dagger in his chest turned into a flutter. There was an inkling of dread and nervousness behind it. But it wasn't a bad flutter. No. It was weird, and slightly uncomfortable. But not bad.

He rocked on his heels as he waited. A flutter was better than a dagger, so although he couldn't understand or control this feeling, he let it take over every crevice of his body.

The door opened with a creak, and Naruto had a shit eating grin when he saw Sasuke. But as soon as Sasuke saw those eyes, a dizzying lightheadedness made his vision spin. Naruto was dressed in frog pajamas, that stupid sleeping cap sitting on his head. He never did get rid of those pajamas. Not even when Sasuke teased him ruthlessly for it.

"Did you remember what happened?" Naruto asked, his eyes eager. Sasuke furrowed his brows, mildly noting that there was no more awkwardness in the way Naruto treated him. No. He seemed almost… excited.

_Weird_.

He released a heavy breath as those flutters kicked around in his stomach. Naruto's eyes were wide, no longer uncertain, and he stepped forward until Sasuke could feel how hot his body was.

A flash of this morning reeled inside his head. He remembered the feel of leathery skin, the way goosebumps rose from Sasuke's fingertips as he traced up and down Naruto's arm. And although he kicked Naruto out of bed this morning, Sasuke wondered what could have happened if he hadn't.

He swallowed. "Yeah—I, uh..."

Sasuke's mind blanked as Naruto's face lit up. But he didn't have time to process the fact that his mind had left him, because Naruto reached over, grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him inside.

And that simple touch—as harsh and bruising as it might have been—sent a jolt through his body. It was like touching fire. So hot that it burned, and Sasuke almost jerked away.

But he didn't, because for the first time in his life, he wanted someone to touch him.

"I'm going crazy." Sasuke whispered.

It was the only explanation, because none of this made any fucking sense.

"So am I." Naruto said. "I swear, all this not knowing is driving me up the walls. And I'm usually cool with that sort of thing!"

Sasuke heaved a deep breath. _Now is not the time. _He thought. Maybe later, when he was alone, he could play with those godawful fantasies Kiba always talked about. Because there was obviously some form of physical ailment that Sasuke suffered from. It appeared to be some kind of... _attraction_.

Like what all the girls felt for him _before_ Sasuke became a psychopathic murderer.

_It's just physical attraction. _

He tugged at the collar of his shirt. The temperature seemed to have risen since his arrival, and his mouth was incredibly dry. He tried to swallow, to get some form of wetness into his mouth, but—

"Hey man, you alright? You're all flushed 'n shit."

_What_?

It was only then that he noticed the tightness in his pants.

Sasuke gaped. Naruto was still talking, and had taken to grabbing him by each shoulder. But he heard nothing. Only felt the way Naruto's fingers dug into his skin and felt the heat of the radiator that surely must have been on. Naruto's worried eyes narrowed with each passing second, and Sasuke could only stare in bewilderment as Naruto waved a hand in his face.

"Okay? You're blushing and you're hot. Want me to get you some water?"

Sasuke blinked. "No, I um."

"I'll go get you some."

And Naruto disappeared into the kitchen.

Sasuke took the opportunity given to him and bolted.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the door and tilted his head back. There was no way he liked Naruto. Not emotionally. That just wasn't possible because Sasuke didn't _do_ emotion. Which meant that it was purely physical. All Sasuke had to do was get Naruto out of his system or find someone to help him with this problem.

He used the door as leverage to slide to the ground. It was way too hot, but he knew by now that it wasn't the outside temperature making it that way.

"Dammit." He said, combing both hands through his hair as he looked between his legs in dismay.

His pants were still tented, and he swore that on the way home, he'd grown ever harder because Naruto's face kept popping into his head. One stroke of good luck, he supposed, was that Naruto didn't look down when he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. God only knew what would have happened then.

And as he stared at his pants, he willed his erection to disappear. He tried to think of the most horrible, hideous, and annoying being in existence. But all he could see was Naruto's smiling face. His excitement at seeing Sasuke this late at night. The way his eyes lit up when he learned that Sasuke remembered what happened last night.

"Ugh." He threw his head back until it hit the door. His erection only grew worse, and his pants were not helping. He felt restricted by the tight cloth, but he didn't want to bother with taking care of himself or cleaning up afterwards.

_Especially_ cleaning up.

But still, he couldn't see this problem going away, and he desperately needed it to.

Deciding to test the waters, he moved until he lay flat on the floor and cupped a hand over his cock. It immediately jumped at the attention, and Sasuke banged his head against the floor with a strained moan as the heat in his body grew warmer.

It wasn't his first time doing this. No. Sasuke masturbated several times before, if only to get rid of the annoying desire that occasionally pulsed through his body. But this felt different, because Naruto was the one to cause that desire. Not hormones like it had been in the past. And this was stronger, more urgent, more _desperate_.

His breathy pants grew heavier and louder as he palmed his cock. But moving his hands properly was near impossible with the restriction of his pants, and he wanted more than anything else than to feel the warmth and friction of a hand. So he undid his pants, shoved his hand down his boxers, and pulled it out.

He slid his fingers over his length, whining as he finally got the friction he deserved. Closing his eyes, his heartbeat pulsed through his head, and he imagined Naruto's flushed body laying beneath him. Blond hair lay plastered to Naruto's forehead, sweat dripping down his brow. Sasuke's hand reached for Naruto's cock, fingers tentatively pressing down, and Sasuke curled his toes when Naruto squirmed.

Naruto's skin was hot to the touch—a fact that made him even more alluring— and Sasuke bent down to mark his neck. A possessive gleam shrouded through his mind, one that blocked off any other thought. There was so much Sasuke wanted from him. So much that Naruto simply didn't do. But if he could just curl those legs around Sasuke's waist, and if he could breathe into his neck, and if he could beg and plead and squirm. If he could do any of that—or all of it—then Sasuke would know that this was what he wanted more than anything else in the world.

He grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and crashed their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss. Teeth and tongue clashed together. But the hunger in Naruto's movements made the sloppiness worth it, and Sasuke kissed back just as desperately.

Naruto moaned, teeth biting down on his lip, and Sasuke pressed his groin to Naruto's. A pair of firm, muscled legs curled around his waist, and Sasuke's eyes rolled back. His head pounded with desire, body pulsing for more.

He swallowed. This was what he wanted, what he needed, but it wasn't enough. Not yet. Not until Naruto was begging.

Sasuke moved onto Naruto's jaw, his lips and tongue trailing down in slow but gentle movements. Naruto craned his head back, a ragged breath leaving his lips.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. His body was so hot it was almost unbearable, and he wanted to take this further, _wanted_ to move faster.

But he needed Naruto to beg first.

No more did Sasuke move with hunger or desperation. Instead, he gently pressed his lips to Naruto's skin even as a frustrated moan breached his ears. It was another perfect sound, another perfect moment, because it was Naruto who needed to beg, and the only way to make him do that was to give him the hunger he wanted, then slow down into a pace and gentleness that would make him beg for that hunger again.

So he sucked on Naruto's jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his ears. His skin tasted both sweet and salty, and Sasuke swirled a tongue over a nipple, a dark sense of power overtaking him as Naruto arched his back.

Naruto whispered Sasuke's name like a mantra, and when Sasuke's mouth drew low enough, he licked the slit of his balls, relishing in the way Naruto thrusted into his mouth.

And when Sasuke pulled back, Naruto finally begged.

The fantasy vanished when someone rapped at his door and shouted. But Sasuke couldn't listen to the words, because he was too busy moaning as Naruto's voice shrouded through the haze of his mind. It sounded so real, so deep, and even though the voice was coming from the outside world, and even though Sasuke couldn't understand a word of it, he imagined Naruto's breathless voice as he begged for more and pleaded for Sasuke to touch him, to help him, to _pleasure_ him.

Then the door slammed open with a crash, and Sasuke jerked until he was sitting up. Naruto barged in bracing for a fight, alarm in his eyes as he glanced around the room until his gaze landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke's legs were spread wide, his cock hanging out of his pants, and upon seeing Naruto's parted mouth, Sasuke's hand curled around himself.

"My god..." He said, bending his head with a grunt as pleasure coursed through his body. Naruto stood only a foot away, so close and yet too far. He took a deep breath. It was unbearably hot in here, especially now that Naruto stood right in front of him.

He looked Naruto in the eye, a familiar yet stronger heat spreading through him. The shock that flitted over Naruto's face slowly vanished, and Sasuke watched in fascination as a pink tongue slid over his bottom lip.

No fantasy could ever match up to the burning desire coursing through his body, and he couldn't imagine letting any other person watch him like this. Couldn't imagine fantasizing about anyone else.

Couldn't imagine fantasizing at all when Naruto was right in front of him.

Sasuke licked his lips, his breath growing even more ragged. Naruto was such a dizzying sight. His frog pajamas hung loosely over his stomach, and although a part of him knew that it wasn't real, Sasuke could feel the goosebumps rise as he nibbled on Naruto's ear. Could see every squirm and hear every moan.

Sasuke thrusted into his hand with a gasp, reality biting into fantasy as he realized Naruto wasn't close enough for Sasuke to suck on his ear.

But he was _here_, in his house, watching as Sasuke came undone. And it was the most exhilarating moment Sasuke had ever experienced.

Sasuke gazed into Naruto's blue eyes, his thumb grazing the tip of his cock as he arched his back. Naruto's cheeks were flushed, just as they were in the fantasy, and his blood pulsed with a pounding desire to touch and feel. He wanted Naruto to lay atop his lap and thrust until they were both screaming. Wanted to feel those legs in his hands, to bruise those hips. To feel Naruto's body press hard against his own.

But Naruto didn't move, so Sasuke settled for the pleasure of knowing he was watching.

The pool of heat in his gut spread all the way to his toes, and Sasuke grunted. He never thought that having Naruto watch him come undone could be so pleasing. But he loved the way Naruto's eyes remained locked on his, loved how he watched Sasuke thrust into his hand, and he loved the way Naruto heard every moan that escaped his lips.

But most of all, Sasuke loved the way Naruto's eyes lowered in desire.

And when Sasuke's vision went white, his hand clenched around the base of his cock, legs spreading further apart as he arched his back. He kept his eyes locked on Naruto's, and Naruto's eyes remained locked on Sasuke's.

And then he whispered Naruto's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Long chapter, second hand embarrassment, smut. Read at your own risk

Beta-ed by the most wonderful LoverofFanfiction, who went out of her way to help me with this chapter.

* * *

Naruto's jaw hung open, eyes so low and dilated that Sasuke could barely see the blue. He seemed frozen to the spot, unable to tear his gaze away from what he'd walked in on. Sasuke _would_ say something, call him an idiot or a moron. But his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he doubted he could talk without slurring, anyways.

It would hit him later, he was sure. The humiliation, the embarrassment, the sheer stupidity. He knew he _should_ feel it. But his mind was stuck in a haze of clarity and fog, and he was still reeling from everything that just happened. So why would it matter that Naruto watched?

Sasuke lowered his eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He could still feel the fiery burn of that orgasm. The deep pleasure that seemed to travel through his whole body. And if it hadn't been so pleasurable, Sasuke would have called it painful.

"Uhh."

Sasuke blinked. He didn't have the energy to move, not even to put his dick in his pants or to close his legs. He was sure the energy would come soon. When he recovered from the force of that orgasm. But until then, Sasuke could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling and destroy any and all the dignity he had left.

"Articulate." Sasuke said, voice weary, "so articulate."

The dark recesses of sleep threatened to overwhelm him, and Sasuke put an arm over his eyes to block the light from above him. Lethargy had long since taken over, and he wanted more than anything else than to sleep.

"You—you don't plan on, uh, sleeping—" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto scratching the back of his head, his eyes trailing upwards. "Like... that..." Naruto looked back towards Sasuke, right between his legs.

Sasuke looked down at himself. His dick was hanging there like it was supposed to in its flaccid state. He didn't particularly care that it was out anymore, though he supposed that he _should_ put it away. Social etiquette would say that it was the proper thing to do. But it didn't matter. And besides, if Naruto didn't want to see it, he would have run away by now.

Which raised one question:

Why was he still here?

The question made him alert, more curious, and Sasuke sat back up. A normal person would have bolted the moment they saw what Sasuke was doing. But if there was anything about Naruto, it was that he was _not normal. _Especially now, where he stood in Sasuke's foyer despite everything that just happened.

Naruto saw everything. Had watched Sasuke's every stroke, stared as he thrusted into his hand, and listened to the moans, the grunts, the whisper of his own name.

And he looked into Sasuke's eyes throughout it all.

_Dear god. _

It seemed that having the best orgasm of your life came at a price too steep for Sasuke to pay. But the one who set the terms was not clear about the conditions, because Sasuke never would have agreed to such a humiliating contract.

Reality was cruel, wet, and humiliating that way.

With his hand dripping in semen and his clothes cloaked in white, all Sasuke could do was stare up at Naruto like an idiot. There was nothing to say. No words to explain. Not when Sasuke had looked into Naruto's eyes and masturbated. Not when he whispered Naruto's name as he came.

Not when Sasuke's dick was still hanging out of his pants.

He hurried to put it back, his fingers shaking around the zipper and button, but still managing to get it back in. Naruto finally gave Sasuke the courtesy of looking away. Though he should have done that the moment he caught Sasuke in such an act.

He cleaned himself up to the best of his ability, wiping a hand over his pants, attempting to get rid of the white staining his shirt but only smearing it further. It was an absolute mess, and Sasuke threw the shirt over his head instead. He could burn it later. Right now, he just wanted to erase the evidence of what happened.

His breath quickened as he stood to get a better view of how much of a mess he made. A pool of white sat below his feet. It mocked him with the reminder of what he'd done. Of what Naruto had bore witness to. But more than that, his pants were soaked through, dripping just like his hand. The wetness in his groin was slick and gross, and he _would_ take off his pants like he did his shirt. But Naruto was still here. It wouldn't be appropriate, and who knew what kind of assumptions Naruto would make?

He shook his head with a curl to his lips. He should have stopped the moment Naruto barged in, and Naruto should have run the moment he saw Sasuke. So why did he stay? Why did he watch? Why was he still here?

All excellent questions that needed answers.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, this time getting a good and clear look at him. His eyes were dilated, his neck, cheeks, and ears a deep red. The sight inspired a warmth to travel through his groin, because had Naruto found Sasuke's _activity_ disturbing, he would not be flushed _nor_ would he be gawking.

_Did you like watching_? He thought, eyes trailing down Naruto's body until he spotted the bulge between his legs.

Sasuke licked his lips, his stomach fluttering with a flame that should not be there. Physical attraction or not, they were friends, and Sasuke wasn't going to ruin that by bringing attention to the erection Naruto sported.

_But _should_ he?_

Sasuke shuffled onto one foot. What was he supposed to do now? Naruto didn't seem to want to leave, nor did it seem he wanted to stay. No. He was frozen, eyes blinking and body unmoving. His gaze remained locked on… on what? Not Sasuke's eyes or face. No. His head was tilted downward, eye half-lidded, and Sasuke followed his stare until he was looking down at himself and—

Naruto was staring at Sasuke's clothed cock.

And of fucking course he was. Where _else _was Naruto supposed to look after watching him masturbate?

_Anywhere else. _A voice whispered, because Naruto shouldn't even _be_ here.

And yet, he was in some sort of trance as he continued to stare.

But _why_?

It was a question that Sasuke didn't understand.

Sasuke stepped forward, and the movement jerked Naruto out of his trance. His head snapped up to meet Sasuke's eyes. They were low, but not uncertain. Perhaps wary, but the desire in them hadn't left.

Sasuke breathed out shakily, his stomach doing flip-flops as realization slowly dawned on him. Naruto couldn't look Sasuke in the eye earlier that morning, and yet, here he was now, making eye contact even after Sasuke masturbated.

But it couldn't be. Sasuke wouldn't let himself hope for it. And it didn't make sense because of the awkwardness in the way Naruto just _didn't move. _It was like he couldn't. Like moving required a form of consciousness that Naruto didn't have.

But if Naruto wanted something from him, if Naruto _liked_ watching, he'd have done something by now, wouldn't he?

_Yes. He would have. _

But Naruto's arms remained limp, his body still and his eyes unblinking. No words left his open mouth. So it must have been shock. The desire in his eyes was only an illusion Sasuke built because _he _wanted it. And any further thoughts on Naruto wanting anything more than friendship left his mind, because Sasuke couldn't let himself hope for such an impossible thing.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Sasuke said, his voice taking on a tone of bitterness near the end. He craned his head to the side, a scowl to his lips. The wall was a dull white. Naruto kept telling him to paint it a _fun _color. Something orange or red. Two colors that Sasuke wouldn't use even if he were dead. But Naruto continued insisting, and Sasuke was considering a dark blue.

"I—um…" Naruto said. Sasuke looked back at him, waiting on the answer, the explanation. But all Naruto did was sputter nonsensical sounds, and Sasuke breathed in deeply and covered his eyes with a hand.

Even Naruto didn't know what to do. What to say. _If_ there was something to say. Naruto had watched as he touched himself. Watched as Sasuke fantasized about touching _him_. What was one supposed to say after that? What could anyone do after that?

What _should_ he do?

_Naruto whispered Sasuke's name like a mantra, and when Sasuke's mouth drew low enough, he licked the slit of his balls, relishing in the way Naruto thrusted into his mouth._

No. No. Absolutely not. He wouldn't—_couldn't_—even think about doing that beyond his imagination. Naruto wouldn't like it. And it didn't matter if Naruto _was_ hard. Because _nothing _mattered anymore, and the desire in Naruto's eyes wasn't _real_. It was just a figment of his imagination.

And besides, Naruto had been dating Hinata on and off for years and had shown no interest in anyone of the other sex.

Until now, at least, and Sasuke's eyes were drawn to Naruto's pants once more.

Where his erection grew even more prominent.

_Sweet mother of God. I should not have looked. _

He threw his head back and clenched his eyes. The warmth in his gut spread lower, spread tighter, and the embarrassment of Naruto seeing that _again_ overshadowed the idea of taking Naruto into his mouth. He couldn't _believe _this was happening. Naruto growing harder by the minute—all because Sasuke looked down at that bulge—and it wasn't like Naruto had any control over that. The body did what it wanted to whether the mind agreed with it or not.

But even knowing that, his own cock throbbed, and Sasuke couldn't help the bout of embarrassment as the temperature spiked to degrees that made him want to melt into the ground.

He refused to open his eyes, refused to acknowledge what his body was doing, refused to see the shock and disgust on Naruto's face.

He didn't want to know how Naruto felt. Didn't want anything to do with this situation. Didn't want to be with Naruto and certainly didn't want to be married.

He didn't want _any_ of this.

Not even the warm hand that brushed a stray hair from Sasuke's face.

He inched his eyes open to see Naruto standing right in front of him, his blue eyes low, uncertain, and wary. A tan arm shielded half his face from view, but the thumb grazing Sasuke's temple more than made up for that.

_What are you doing? _

Naruto was supposed to be disgusted. He was supposed to run. He was supposed to— to—to do anything _but_ hold Sasuke's face.

"I don't understand." Sasuke said, his voice blunt.

Naruto furrowed his brows, dropped his arm until it was limp at his side.

"Neither do I."

And as the seconds ticked by, Sasuke became more aware of the abandoned warmth from Naruto's hand, of the subtle twitch of his fingers, of the way his brows furrowed with uncertainty. It wasn't anything Sasuke could have anticipated, and a part of himself thought he was still fantasizing.

Except he wasn't. Naruto was here. Touching him, _looking_ at him, even after he saw everything.

And in light of the fact that Naruto wasn't disgusted, Sasuke said the words that would haunt him until he took his last, dying breath.

"Want me to help you with that?" He murmured, uncertainty constricting his chest even as he flicked a finger over Naruto's groin.

_What the hell am I doing? _

Naruto jerked his head up. But Sasuke already dug his grave too deep, so why not bury himself alive with the extra dirt?

Sasuke heaved a deep breath, willing himself to have the confidence to do something he'd never done before. To act on thoughts that could change their relationship forever. But he had to do it. They were married now, so why not make the most of it?

He leaned forward until his lips grazed Naruto's, and Sasuke could feel every breath, every pant, every warm gasp as Naruto breathed. His chest spiked when he felt those soft lips touch his. But he didn't go deeper than that. Not even as his vision spun when Naruto didn't jerk back.

Naruto's hand came up to trail through Sasuke's hair, except this wasn't like it was while sparring. No. This time it was intimate, better, and absolutely terrifying.

Just like it was before they got married.

Sasuke's lips curved up. Had it been there all along? That physical attraction? Had Naruto felt it before Sasuke? He thought about the way Naruto combed his hair when they sparred, of the way they cuddled together, occasionally slept in the same bed, and the way Naruto never touched anyone else with the same intensity.

He curled his quivering fingers. The evidence was overwhelming, but now that they were here, he didn't know what to do. Naruto was touching him, had one hand fisted in his hair and the other pressed to Sasuke's lower back. And the warmth of those hands seeped into his skin, made those flutters move in a way that almost made him nauseous. Their lips were still hovering over each other's, and it seemed as though Naruto wanted _him _to do something now.

But what was he supposed to do? Lean forward? Hold his butt? Put his hands on Naruto's waist? And what of his lips? Sasuke wasn't drunk this time around. What if the marriage kiss was a mere coincidence? What if Sasuke couldn't please Naruto the way he did that night?

What if he was _bad_ at this?

"You haven't answered my question." A whisper, almost inaudible, but loud enough for them both to hear.

His lips tingled as Naruto breathed out a small gasp.

His eyes dilated, but his focus lowered to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pursed his lips. He couldn't tell if Naruto looked at his chest—which lay bare and wet from his earlier activity— out of nervousness, or out of desire. But he wanted to look into those blue eyes, and it was a problem easily remedied if he could just bring himself to lift his hand. But then Naruto might feel the way his hands trembled, might know that he wasn't nearly as confident as Sasuke looked. And what would happen then? Would Naruto reject him? Run away? Forget all of this ever happened?

God, this was way too complicated.

Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip and hesitantly lifted a hand. He wanted to force Naruto's eyes to meet his, to see if there was fear or desire or _anything_ in those eyes. So he let his fingertips graze Naruto's cheek, let the quivers settle and stop as the warmth of Naruto's skin seeped onto Sasuke's hand. If Naruto didn't feel his hands trembling, he certainly saw it, and yet he did not run.

_Just follow the fantasy. Do what feels right_.

Sasuke dragged his thumb over Naruto's cheek until it landed on his chin, and he slowly lifted Naruto's gaze until they locked eyes the same way they did before. Those eyes were half lidded, dark pools of blue. Desire and wariness shown through on his face. His lips were parted, his breath ghosting over Sasuke's skin, and Naruto's hand slowly lowered to the curve of his ass.

Sasuke pushed back a moan, electricity whirring through every pore on his skin,

"Well?" He said, voice hoarse.

Naruto's cheeks flushed, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"I remember last night." Naruto said, his voice was low, husky, and his breath feathered Sasuke's lips. "Marriage is a bit much. But the kiss—and this..." Naruto gestured to the both of them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his gaze flickering to Naruto's groin for only a second, just long enough to make Naruto understand that he was asking for permission.

Naruto tilted his head. "I suppose," he said, teeth biting down on his lip. "That it wouldn't hurt, especially if you do to me what you did to yourself."

A challenge.

Now _that_, he could understand.

Elation swam through his body. Naruto _wanted_ this, and it was either the worst idea of their lives or the best. But even though he knew this could end terribly, and even though he knew they _both_ might have dived into the land of stupidity, a hope shimmered in his chest. Naruto _felt_ this physical attraction, and he wanted to get rid of it in the most convenient way possible.

But Sasuke didn't want to kiss Naruto's lips. Not until he could mimic their marriage kiss. Except their mouths hovered over each other, _grazed_ each other. Kissing was the most natural form of touching that they could do in this position, so when Sasuke abruptly pulled back and pressed his lips to Naruto's jawline, Naruto jerked in surprise.

The surprise was short lived as Sasuke slicked a tongue over his cheek. It tasted salty, not a hint of sweetness like his fantasy led him to believe. The sharp bones in Naruto's face were much more noticeable when Sasuke kissed him than when he looked at him, and when Naruto didn't respond much to his touch, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

But he didn't know what else to do, so he continued forward until he reached Naruto's ear.

Sasuke's eyes lowered. He drew a tongue over that ear before sucking on it, and although he couldn't see Naruto's face from this angle, he felt his body shift, heard the deep sigh, and Sasuke's stomach whirled with flutters when Naruto's hands roamed across his naked back, his cock jumping in arousal.

He swallowed as he leaned back. Naruto's eyes were focused, dilated, and low. His breath came out ragged, almost to the point of hyperventilation. And Sasuke wanted to feel the bulge between Naruto's legs, wanted to know how hard he was, to see how crazy this made him. But right as he raised his hand to crop a feel, Naruto's lips latched onto his neck.

And Sasuke's limbs stopped working.

It was like someone took a flame to his neck, the fire spreading so far that it reached his toes, and his eyes fluttered.

His cock burned for attention as those plush lips sucked and nicked and kissed the spot above his pulse. It was such an intoxicating sensation that he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, fingers clutching the frog pajamas Naruto _still _wore.

And why he still wore clothes, Sasuke didn't know.

His fingers tugged at Naruto's shirt, hands trembling as his muddled brain forgot how to remove clothes properly. The hand fisted in his hair went unnoticed as Sasuke dug his hands beneath the shirt. The skin beneath was hot and sweaty, and he traced the tight contours of Naruto abs, laying his palms flat and digging his nails into Naruto's waist.

He still hadn't gotten rid of that shirt.

Naruto's face was buried in Sasuke's neck, that tongue tracing the lines of his pulse. The flame in his body only increased, and when Naruto's hands cupped Sasuke's ass and squeezed, Sasuke throat made a strange, restrained, and scratchy sound.

A sound that was too embarrassing for anyone to know about.

"You better… not tell..." He trailed off, Naruto's lips curving against his neck.

But those lips should move lower.

Sasuke tugged at his hair, a silent request for him to pull back. But Naruto didn't move. Didn't stop sucking and nicking at his neck. And as much as Sasuke enjoyed the delicious assault on his skin, he wanted those lips to move lower, to lick his aching cock, to do something that eased his desperation.

But he couldn't get that without asking, it seemed, so he pulled hard at Naruto's hair. Except Naruto didn't pull back. Instead, he squeezed Sasuke's ass painfully hard, his teeth biting down on his neck.

Sasuke hissed and jerked back. That was not _at all_ what he expected, nor was it what he wanted, and he shoved Naruto's head up by the hair.

Sasuke's eyes dilated, something dark and heavy pulling at his chest when Naruto cried. With lowered eyes, a dark sense of control weighed down on him, and with it came a coil of heat.

His fingers tightened around those locks, and Sasuke forced Naruto's eyes to meet his. Naruto's hair lay plastered to his forehead, sweat beading down his crimson face. The blue in his eyes had been overthrown by black, and a pink tongue lapped at his parted lips.

He looked, in every essence of the word, aroused.

And it would be so easy to force Naruto to face any direction he wanted, to take control of him, to make him do as Sasuke wanted.

His groin itched to do it, to take that control, and he gasped behind clenched teeth, not wanting Naruto to know how much he liked this. Not when Naruto's chest heaved with each heavy breath, not when his eyes fluttered with a wetness that shouldn't be there, not when Sasuke could hear those quiet, strained whimpers, and not when the pain in his eyes grew worse with every second that Sasuke never ceased his grip.

He sighed, relinquishing his control. Naruto wouldn't enjoy something like this, and the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was hurt him.

Naruto blinked owlishly, his head bobbing down, eyes fluttering as he raised a hand to Sasuke's face, just like he did when this first started.

It was something intimate. Something comforting. Not like the flame that coursed through his body. No. This held more care and less desperation. And Sasuke wondered why Naruto touched him like this when he would rather have that desperation.

He tried to remember why they stopped. Wracked his brain to find the answer.

And then it hit him.

Sasuke had forced Naruto to stop. Had shoved his head upwards so he could tell Naruto to move lower.

And _that_ was why Naruto wasn't touching him properly.

"Did you, uh, need something?" Naruto said, his eyes squinting.

His breath was harsh, heavy, and Sasuke's eyes glazed over at the sound, cock throbbing and aching beneath his pants.

Why had he put them back on again?

Sasuke opened his mouth. But after that sense of control, he didn't want Naruto to do _anything_. No. All Sasuke could think about was how _he _wanted that control. _He_ wanted make Naruto's eyes glaze over, and _he _wanted to make Naruto pant, to make him gasp, to make him throw his head back and thrust forward into his mouth and —

"Are we done?" Naruto said, "or can we finish this?"

Not a challenge this time. An inquiry, though the words themselves rekindled that desire for control.

But if Sasuke was going to make Naruto squirm, _he _had to do the touching.

But he didn't know how to accomplish that just yet, didn't know Naruto's body—or _any_ body, for that matter—and his chest constricted, throat going dry.

This was his first time doing something like this, and it would be so easy to stop, to cower. A physical relationship, after all, was not one he knew how to handle.

But he still _wanted_ this, so much that it was _him_ that initiated this interaction.

And so he went for it, just leaned forward and kissed the area behind Naruto's ear, pressing his lips harder when he heard the unmistakable sound of a whimper.

And _that _was the moment Sasuke realized he found a sweet spot.

"You like that?" He whispered, raising his hand and twisting Naruto's head to give his lips even more access. Naruto shuddered as he licked it, and Sasuke grabbed a fistful of hair while his other hand gently wrapped around his neck.

His eyes darkened. Naruto's neck was one of his most vulnerable areas, and Sasuke could do anything he wanted with it.

"Do you, Naruto?"

Pleasure ignited in his stomach, and he pressed his groin into Naruto's thigh as he moved onto Naruto's jawline, leaving the most gentle kisses in his wake. Naruto didn't respond much to it. Perhaps a hitch in his breath. But it wasn't the sound Sasuke wanted to hear. Wasn't enough to make him squirm.

"You're going...really slow." Naruto said.

Sasuke paused at Naruto's chin, but didn't answer right away. Instead, he pressed his lips to Naruto's. Just a peck. Nothing like their marriage kiss, but when Sasuke tried to move onto Naruto's neck, Naruto grabbed him by the face and pressed their lips together. Except where Sasuke did a small peck, Naruto used his tongue.

Sasuke didn't open his mouth right away. No. He wasn't familiar with the sensation of a tongue in his mouth. So when something slick, warm, and slimy trailed along Sasuke's bottom lip, he shuddered.

It felt weird, like a foreign piece of muscle trying to pry his mouth open—and it didn't matter that that was what it was.

Naruto hands squeezed his ass as he attempted to edge his tongue inside by licking the seam of his mouth, but Sasuke didn't know if he liked this, so he kept his lips locked together until Naruto finally took a hint and pulled back.

Naruto's throat bobbed as he swallowed, his hands retreating from Sasuke's butt to his hips. There was no hint of confusion in his gaze, only worry as he furrowed his brows.

Sasuke's hands left Naruto's hair, falling limp at his side.

And for the first time since starting this, Sasuke realized Naruto had done this before.

Perhaps not with a man, but definitely with _someone_.

The dark pool of possession weighed down on his chest, and with it came a bout of insecurity.

Naruto already knew what he liked. He wanted to put his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. He wanted to move quicker than Sasuke was ready to go. He wanted to do things with his body that Sasuke didn't even know he _could_ do.

And where Naruto already knew all that, Sasuke couldn't even decide if he wanted a tongue in his mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I just..." He took a moment to breathe, to put his thoughts into words. "I've never done anything like this before."

Understanding shone in Naruto's eyes. But Sasuke's words changed something, because Naruto stepped back, mouth agape—and not in the good way—as he glanced over Sasuke's body, this time without the confidence he had before.

It was as if Naruto just realized what they were doing, and a notch of dread plummeted in his stomach.

Had he made a mistake?

"I've never done this with a, uh, a man before. So what if we like." Naruto bit his lip. "What if we...experimented...a bit?"

Sasuke knitted his brows. "Experimented?"

"Mm-hmm. So if I, uh, try this." Naruto's hand skirted across Sasuke's lower abdomen, fingertips shakily trailing over tight abs and pale skin, leaving warm tingles over Sasuke's stomach.

Naruto bit his lip, that earlier certainty whisking away, but whatever uncertainties that haunted him went ignored, because Naruto moved his hand so low that it hovered over his cock.

Sasuke gasped, his groin tightening. But he forced himself to have a semblance of awareness, because Naruto was more hesitant now, and Sasuke just had to remember that he wasn't the only one doing this for the first time.

He swallowed when Naruto's hand inched close enough that he could feel the heat of his skin. Goosebumps rose on his neck, a chill mingling with the boiling heat. Naruto's hands were far enough away that his cock itched for those fingers to wrap around him, and his eyes rolled back at the thought.

The imaginary feel of those warm hands stroking him fast and hard flashed through his mind. But he didn't want a fantasy now, not when Naruto was here and doing everything Sasuke wanted.

So he waited for it. He waited for Naruto to stop hovering. For that hand to stop teasing him and start touching him. Every second was a torturous bout of heat and desperation, and he leaned forward, yearning to feel Naruto's warm hand move up and down as those fingers expertly played him in a way that brought him closer and closer to the climax. He wanted everything he didn't know he liked. Wanted to make Naruto squirm until he came.

But none of that happened. Naruto's hand never came down on Sasuke. And Sasuke never came. Instead, Naruto's hand hovered over Sasuke's cock. Torturing him with its potential, but never delivering on it.

His eyes fluttered. Why the hell was Naruto's hand hovering like that? His cock _throbbed_, and it was so fucking sensitive—so much that it didn't need direct contact to grow harder.

_Stupid, idiotic, fucking _loser_. _

Sasuke thrust his hips forward. Just far enough that his cock grazed Naruto's hand. But instead of taking the invitation and curling that hand around him, Naruto squeaked and jumped back.

Sasuke wanted annoyance to shine through. He _wanted_ to be angry, to hate Naruto for torturing him with that hand. Except whatever went wrong was not something to be taken lightly. This situation shouldn't be take lightly.

Not even if his cock _was_ leaking.

"Is there a problem, Uzumaki?"

He tried to keep the strain out of his voice. Because while Naruto was still hard, his eyes were wide, but that wasn't necessarily the problem. No. Naruto's arms were close to his body. Were _shielding_ his body, and that was how Sasuke knew something was seriously wrong.

"I've never, um, never..." Naruto's gaze flitted up to Sasuke's face, and uncertainty ran rampant in those eyes. "I've never touched anyone else's... another man's...um..."

Naruto trailed off, but Sasuke understood. They could end this now. Stop this whole sexual experience. End everything that was and could be. But did Sasuke want that? His cock most certainly didn't. It throbbed beneath his pants, begging for someone or something to give it attention. But Sasuke was not his cock, and this decision was not one to make when it had taken over so much of his brain.

And yet, now was the only time to make the decision.

"Then let's experiment together."

And the words were already out, so who was he to back out when they'd gotten this far?

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto, stopping only when he leaned in and let their foreheads touch. His groin pooled hotter by the second, but Naruto's comfort came first.

So he breathed in Naruto's scent. The smell of grass and trees. If they wanted to get anywhere with this—to get rid of this temporary attraction—they needed to go slow at first, because neither were terribly experienced in matters like this.

"It's a first for both of us." Sasuke said, grabbing a lock of Naruto's hair and pushing it behind his ear. He let his hand hover over that spot, the only spot Sasuke knew he was sensitive to.

Naruto's eyes remained on his. He didn't seem overly uncertain. Especially now that his hand was nowhere near any private areas. Forehead touching was fine, he supposed, and it allowed Sasuke to look down at Naruto's groin. And what he saw there made Sasuke shift his hips forward, cocks grazing the other. Naruto was hard, his cock twitching within his pants, and if he looked close enough, a wet spot began to seep through.

Sasuke listened to Naruto's breathing—so breathless and loud—his eyes still so dilated, sweat sticking his pajamas to his skin.

It was a shame neither knew what they were doing, because they both needed to cum, but they couldn't move quickly just yet.

"So do you like it?" Sasuke pressed his thumb into that spot, and Naruto released a heavy sigh as he tilted his head. "When I touch you there?"

Naruto clenched his eyes and grabbed Sasuke by the hand, the desperation in those movements making Sasuke's own cock twitch. Naruto's fingers shakily felt around until he found Sasuke's thumb, and he shoved it onto that spot. Harder than Sasuke ever would have done himself.

Sasuke smiled. His chest still fluttered in both elation and nervousness. But he didn't let that stop him, just as he didn't let Naruto have his way yet. So he released his hand, watching in satisfaction as Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Naruto didn't seem keen on the lack of stimulus to that area, but Sasuke wouldn't keep him waiting for long.

He craned Naruto's head to the side, leaning forward until his mouth was on that spot again. Naruto gave a shaky breath, eyes scrunching together when Sasuke licked him.

Naruto grasped at Sasuke's hips, fingernails digging deep into the skin as he bucked forward with a ragged gasped.

Fire consumed Sasuke's body, but it was too fast. Not at all slow, and it wasn't quite what he wanted even though Naruto threw his head back, leaving that neck wide open and ready to be marked.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, forcing himself to step back, because Naruto wasn't supposed to take charge.

Naruto huffed with a glare, frustration lining those eyes. But Sasuke couldn't tell if it was the good or bad kind of frustration, and he wanted to believe it was the former. So he let the warmth pool in his stomach, let that pleasure course through his body. Two hands snaked their way to Sasuke's ass again, and that only confirmed that it wasn't the bad frustration.

No. Naruto was exactly where Sasuke wanted him.

"Why're we going so slow?" Naruto said, voice holding a tint of that frustration.

Sasuke swallowed, not sure how to answer. But he wasn't done asking questions just yet, so he ignored Naruto instead.

"Did you like it when I masturbated to you?" He said.

It was spoken bluntly, breath feathering that sweet spot, and Naruto's glare only grew more prominent, making him wonder if it really was the bad kind of frustration. Sasuke saw Naruto's arm move in his peripheral. But his focus was taken over by Naruto throwing his head back with a moan, and Sasuke furrowed his brows in surprise, because a moan didn't seem fitting for the ear. But he ignored that in favor of waiting on Naruto's answer. But Naruto focused more on getting his breathing in order. More on grabbing his own cock and—

_Wait_.

"Are you masturbating?"

Sasuke gaped. Naruto's hands rubbed over his pants, fervently giving himself attention as he panted and moaned and clenched his eyes and _ignored Sasuke entirely_.

Sasuke grabbed his wrists and stilled any movements Naruto might have made. The glare he got for it was one Sasuke could never forget. With sweat dripping down his brow, face flushed crimson, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the glare held no power and all pleasure. And if it weren't for the slight curl of Naruto's lip, Sasuke never would have thought he was upset.

"So you can do it but I can't?" Naruto said.

Sasuke huffed. "I don't recall _you_ touching _me_ when I did it."

It didn't feel right for Naruto to touch himself when Sasuke was barely getting started. If it had been a different position and situation, then masturbation would have been hot as fuck. But all Sasuke did was breathe against his ear. That was _it_. And Naruto couldn't wait five seconds to hear Sasuke's proposition on how they could make this experience better.

Naruto pushed against Sasuke's grip, but didn't put so much effort as to actually escape. But Sasuke squeezed harder anyways. He didn't want Naruto to even have the _option_ to touch himself. Not until Sasuke had him begging and squirming and even then, it would _still_ be Sasuke touching him.

Naruto moaned as he continued to jerk his hands. It seemed like he desperately wanted to touch himself. But doing so was an insult to Sasuke.

"The more you fight." Sasuke said, straining to keep Naruto's hands still, "the more pain you'll be in."

Naruto's eyes rolled back.

"But if you tell me you won't touch yourself, I'll let go."

Naruto jerked his arms back, a restrained moan rumbling deep within his throat, but he didn't open his mouth to release it. and his breath only grew heavier and ragged the more Sasuke bruised him. Still, Sasuke held up his end of the bargain by digging his fingertips into Naruto's skin, palms digging deeper and harsher until his wrists were a dark purple.

And just to make it clear of how serious he was, Sasuke shoved Naruto into the wall and pressed his groin to Naruto's before slipping back just as quickly.

A tease, one that Sasuke wouldn't continue with until Naruto promised to keep his hands away from himself.

Naruto tensed, stilled, and then arched forward with his neck craned upwards. The moan he gave was low and rough, but loud enough that he was sure anyone who walked by could hear. Sasuke furrowed his brows, pleasure melting into worry, and he brushed Naruto's hair back again. He briefly acknowledged the ecstasy in Naruto's face, but that was before he felt the trembling of his entire body.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Naruto barely had time to look up before he went limp in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

Yo, this chapter was NOT easy. So many fucking rewrites. You wouldn't believe the amount of effort that went into it. Writing is normally a lot easier than this. But it's a whooping 6,000 words! None of my chapters have ever been that long before. So let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Very, very short chapter ahead.

* * *

As if a douse of cold water had drenched him, Sasuke's erection disappeared.

It was a reaction that went unnoticed as puffs of warm air caressed Sasuke's neck, but it wasn't a turn on like it was supposed to be. It was certainly one of his sweet spots, and his body reacted with a shudder. But this was not the time for pleasure. Naruto _fainted_. Had made some sort of strained noise and fell unconscious. And that did not make for a pleasurable experience. The moment Sasuke felt how limp his body was, his mind whirled onto all the books he read of the biology of sex. There were several factors that could lead to falling while having sex. Heart problems, exhaustion, pain, underlying diseases.

But Naruto shouldn't have any of that, so Sasuke didn't know what was wrong.

He hefted Naruto's utterly limp body and set him down on the kitchen table. Naruto's eyes remained closed, his chest heaving at a steady pace. Nothing to worry about in terms of breathing, then. But Sasuke pressed a hand to his flushed face anyways. The skin was unbearably hot, and Sasuke jerked his hand back. It must have been a fever, then. He couldn't recall Naruto's skin being that hot when they initiated things, but Sasuke had also been incredibly distracted.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. A fever wasn't terrible, but he wanted to rule out anything else, so he pressed two fingers to Naruto's neck only to find that his heartbeat pounded erratically.

Which was nothing uncommon after a sexual experience.

"Shit." Sasuke said, carding a hand through Naruto's sweaty hair.

He didn't know what to look for. Didn't know for sure if it was just a fever. He could call a doctor, and Sakura was the only doctor he knew, but explaining everything to her would be so awkward. She still crushed on him. It might not be as bad as when they were young, and she would keep a cool head after learning what they'd done, but he still didn't want her to know.

Especially if it caused a rift between her and Naruto.

He bit his lip, willing Naruto to open his eyes and explain what happened. He desperately, desperately didn't want to go to Sakura. But Naruto fainted and his skin was too warm and Sasuke didn't know what was wrong.

It felt as through he'd swallowed a rock. It clogged his throat and weighed down in his stomach. But Sasuke had to do it. Had to summon her if he wanted to ensure Naruto's safety.

"Fuck." He said.

Everything about this was so fucking embarrassing.

He bit his thumb, pressed it to the ground, and summoned a messenger hawk.

_Here goes nothing._

He grabbed a paper and wrote his message, slipping it into the holder tied to the hawks leg and sending it on its way.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his stomach plummeting at the very idea of Sakura's arrival.

Naruto was still laying idle on the table, and Sasuke strode over to him. His face wasn't as flushed as before, and the sweat that once coated his skin had tried.

"Why did you pass out?" Sasuke muttered, dragging a hand over one of the scars on his face. His skin was much cooler than before, and Sasuke furrowed his brows.

Fevers didn't go away that easily. He knew that much. So how could he possibly be cooler than before?

His eyes widened. Had it been the pain? The bruises on Naruto's wrist had healed completely, but when Sasuke made them, he held on so tight that the bones would have crushed had it lasted any longer. So if there was no fever, then was the pain enough to make him pass out? Was that why he was now unconscious on Sasuke's kitchen table?

Because if that was the case, then Sakura was not necessary.

He patted Naruto's now-cool skin, and Naruto's blue eyes cracked opened, so dazed and unseeing. They were half lidded, an underlying tiredness making way for something vulnerable. Sasuke caressed Naruto's face, propping his own knees onto the table so he could get a proper look.

Naruto's eyes were like the open sky. So bright and blue, and Sasuke had never seen anything more beautiful.

"You're sitting on me." Naruto said, his voice weary. Sasuke looked down at himself. Propping his legs up had turned into a full blown straddle. But it wasn't anything overly sexual. Sasuke was exhausted from everything that happened, and his body deserved a break.

And if that break meant shoving himself onto Naruto's lap, then so be it.

"I am." Sasuke said, "and I can get off if you want."

Naruto gave a lopsided smile. "Nah. I like this. Like you."

Sasuke cheeks grew hot as his stomach did that little flutter. But he ignored the feeling and pressed his hand to Naruto's cheek.

Naruto shifted his hips to find a more comfortable position, and Sasuke tried to reign himself in when the movement caused friction to Sasuke's groin. But when something wet pooled underneath him, he froze.

And found that there was fresh cum on his pants.

Except... it wasn't his.

"Oh." He said, looking down at Naruto's groin.

Naruto wasn't sick. He didn't pass out from pain or fever.

He'd orgasmed.

And that was... absolutely ridiculous. All the worry because Naruto orgasmed? Because Sasuke did exactly what he set out to do by making him cum?

God, and here he was contacting Sakura to figure out what was—

"Oh god..." He said.

Sasuke has contacted Sakura about this. Had been so worried and desperate that he called the one person he knew who could help.

Had called the one person who should not, under any circumstances, know what they did.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his brows furrowed.

Sasuke swallowed. How could he even begin to describe what was wrong?


End file.
